Since the dawn of the new century, as Internet technologies keep evolving, people are no more content with online textual and pictorial information acquisition, and desire to watch more concurrent and attractive video programs using the Internet platform. Accordingly, video websites have emerged and developed rapidly in recent years. Here, a video website refers to a website that produces, integrates, and broadcasts audio/video programs or provides audio/video uploading and sharing services to the Internet users.
Advertisements are an essential part in the operation of the video websites. When watching a video program through a video website, a user generally hopes to skip an advertisement inserted in the video program. However, existing browsers do not have a corresponding technical means.